Your Secret Admirer
by Sapphire SilverScythe
Summary: Silvermist is lovesick, Tinker Bell is confused, and Terrence is scared to ask. When a mysterious letter about the upcoming Blue Magic Ball suddenly appears, their lives transformed from a glass of simplicity into a bucket full of weirdness and drama. Just who is this "Secret Admirer"? TinkXTerrence SilXTerrence
1. The Letter

**Hey y'all, my beloved readers! I was in the middle of doing my homework when this idea just kind of _popped_ in my mind. Since it won't let me go, I decided to at least write the first chapter once and for all. It's quite relief, I may say. And because this is done, I can now study MATH! (which is, BTW, the subject area I am totally flunking. .)**

**Anyway... I must make one thing clear before I go on yapping over here: **

**ME = BEGINNER**

**I'm sure you'll understand. :) Now, on with the story. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Tinker Bell. Obviously. **

* * *

_**Chapter One – The Letter**_

* * *

Autumn. It is indeed a season swathed by an ambiance filled with combined mystery and excitement. It is the time of the year when the birds release their sweetest melodies and the moment wherein green nature gives off her unsurpassed beauty; before disappearing completely in the thick blanket of milkiness that is yet to come. When autumn arrives, all fairies and sparrow men in Pixie Hollow will no doubt feel the tranquility and relaxation that the season shouts, amid their busy schedules and countless work that are still left undone.

The flawlessness of the occasion is perfectly reflected by the mood of a certain Water fairy peacefully daydreaming inside her wooden house, which settled at the heart of the crystal-clear Lilypad Pond. She just sat there, looking through her window, as she silently admired the splitting sunlight that pierced through the red and brown maple leaves, dancing and humming with the wind's soft breeze. Closing her stunning brown eyes, she allowed her mind to race back to random memories that occurred earlier that week.

She could remember: those talks, those stares, those smiles…all of them just kept giving her unexplained feelings that she opt, but couldn't, ignore. Just like how a hawk zooms in to capture its prey, her inexplicable emotions haunted her mercilessly just as it tried to torture her fear-bounded heart.

Twirling her midnight locks, the water fairy wondered out loud, "Will _he_ ever ask _me_?"

Just then, three short knocks shyly resonated from her wooden oak door. The raven-haired girl then ceased her imaginings and fluttered gently towards it. After turning the knob, she came face to face with a brown-haired sparrow man that she vaguely recognized.

"May I help you?" she questioned; her voice as polite as ever.

The sparrow man, who obviously turned anxious all of a sudden, looked around before letting out a stammered sentence. "G-good morning, Miss Silvermist. I—*cough*—I'm Blane; fast-flying talent." He subsequently offered his right hand, which the water fairy shook eagerly.

"Nice to meet you, Blane," Silvermist replied cheerfully. "So, what brings you here? Do you need something?"

Blane shyly scratched the back of his head. As if hesitating to say something, the fast-flying sparrow man started murmuring while his eyes shifted rapidly from one direction to another. It was either he was practicing what to say or he was just giving himself words of encouragement.

Silvermist tilted her head a bit in confusion. "Is there something wrong?" she inquired worriedly.

"No! I mean…no. I just came here to—" Blane paused for a while, and with an exaggerated sigh, he continued. "—to ask you to be my date for the upcoming Blue Magic Ball."

Silvermist's eyes, which some anticipated to be filled with shock and disbelief by now, retained their usual glow and understanding aura. The Blue Magic Ball—she had heard that before. In fact, that's all what she had been hearing since the beginning of fall. According to the Queen herself, the Blue Magic Ball is a tribute to the heavens for all the blue Pixie Dust it bestowed upon Pixie Hollow last year. Although there will be a formal ceremony and a string of rituals, the Blue Magic Ball is still a normal get-together where everyone is allowed to enjoy themselves.

The water fairy is pretty much used to these kinds of invitations by now. Quite frankly, Blane is the 5th sparrow man who asked gentle Sil to be their date this week. The earlier ones hadn't been so lucky, because Silvermist turned them _all_ down.

"Blane, listen," Silvermist said calmly, trying her best to knit up a sentence that would _at least_ sound sympathetic. Yes, she was going to _refuse_ his invitation. It was never her intention to hurt anybody or anything, but, she could not afford saying 'sure' yet to someone that she wasn't even looking forward to. She was still waiting for _someone else_, even though the chance of _him_ asking _her_ is still pretty unsure.

"I'm sorry, but—" she stopped when Blane suddenly cut her sentence with a nervous laugh.

"It's okay if you don't want to," he grinned at her, his hands fiddling with the edges of his shirt. "I _completely_ understand. No need to worry about me! Ha-ha!"

After his awkward response, Blane hastily bid the black-haired girl goodbye and apologized for all the dilemma. He then flew away, so fast, that it made Silvermist wonder if that was the full-potential of a fast-flying talent.

Silvermist poised herself to close her door. Sighing, she focused her gloomy eyes on the direction where Blane flew off. She clutched her hands on her chest as she struggled to soothe herself from the stinging feeling that had infected her just now.

"I did it _again_," she mused aloud. Though her sentence seemed to have a hint of triumph and accomplishment, her voice sounded like it was expressing the exact opposite. Perhaps, it's because she _hated_ turning people down.

Maybe she should just let the next sparrow man knock, and then pretend she's not home? That way, she could stop hurting someone. But that still wouldn't be right, would it? Because if she does that, the sparrow men would just keep waiting.

"Hey!" a shrill feminine voice brought a halt to her reverie. "Silvermist! Wait!"

"Fawn?" she looked up and saw the familiar braided fairy zooming towards her.

"Sil!" Fawn interjected, breathing deeply before saying anything more. "It's Tinker Bell! She told us to come to her house, ASAP! She said it was an emergency!"

Silvermist tried to calm Fawn down by rubbing her back. "Hey, don't panic. Maybe she just wants us to test her new invention."

"No, she said it was different this time. And when she told me earlier, I could see that she was panicking," Fawn stated.

Wait, Tink was panicking? If it was Iridessa, Silvermist would've just laughed about the whole thing. Iridessa panics even with the most trivial stuff. But, it _wasn't_ her this time. It was Tinker Bell. Sure, Tink could be moody and hot-headed in general, but it was really unlike her to freak out like that.

"What do you think this is about?" Silvermist asked.

"I don't know. Let's go; no time to lose," with that, Fawn speedily grasped Silvermist's arm and dragged her towards the tinker's place.

* * *

_Later, at Tinker Bell's kettle house…_

"What's going on, sugar?" Rosetta asked, quite relieved to see Tink safe and unharmed inside her house. "You told us it was an emergency."

"Are you hurt?!" Iridessa, who just arrived, whooshed to where the tinker sat and keenly examined her face for any traces of injuries. As she always does, she kept tilting Tink's body parts while recalling some of the first aid techniques she had learned back in summer. "Did you break something? Your leg, perhaps? Guys, what are you waiting for? Let's take her to the infirmary!"

The others laughed while Silvermist made her way to pacify her light talent friend.

"Dess, you're squishing her," she giggled, gently pulling Iridessa away from Tinker Bell. "So, what seems to be the problem, Tink?"

Tinker Bell, who looked a bit confused from the moment the other fairies got there, first gazed at them without a word. She afterwards took a green envelope from behind her and handed it to them.

Fawn took the letter from inside it. "What's this?"

"I'm not sure," Tinker Bell said. "I received it this morning."

"A death threat?" Iridessa shrieked before the others hushed her down.

"No," Tink giggled. "It is not actually a big deal. But, I decided to show you because I don't know what to do."

With that, Rosetta swiped the envelope out of Tink's hand opened it quickly. The three other fairies crowded around her, their eyes so big that they seem to be bulging out of their eye sockets. Fawn read what's written on it aloud.

"Dearest Tinker Bell," Fawn, restraining herself from bursting out laughing, said as she scanned the entire letter before continuing. "I know this is all too sudden and you'll probably freak out when I ask you personally…"

Iridessa took a turn to read. "…so, I decided that giving you a letter would do just the trick. You know, I have always found you rather _attractive_."

"You might think this is creepy, but, I secretly follow you everywhere." As Silvermist read this part of the letter, all of her other friends gasped in surprise. Sil laughed afterwards and continued, "Don't worry, I only do that when you're outside your house."

"It has been a long time that I held back these emotions because I didn't want to ruin our friendship," Rosetta smiled, heaving the letter closer to her eyes as she read. "Tink, I cannot express all of what I needed to say in my letters alone—"

"_Letters_?" Fawn butted in.

Rosetta rolled her eyes and continued. "—so, I decided to be straightforward this time."

Iridessa stated the last sentence of the letter. "Tinker Bell, will you be my date for the Blue Magic Ball?"

"Love, your secret admirer," Silvermist, after reading the signature, giggled with the others as she handed wide-eyed Tink the letter back. Soon after, Tink's friends rushed towards the tinker fairy and all cuddled for a group hug.

"We're so happy for you, Tink!"

Failing to escape her friends' tight embrace, Tinker Bell struggled to blurt out a statement. "Girls, I—I can't breathe!"

They all break loose after that.

"So Tinker Bell, are you going to agree?" Fawn asked excitedly. "We'll help you pick a dress."

"And help you look pretty!" Rosetta cried blissfully.

"No, wait," the blonde gestured everyone to stop. "I don't even know who that is! _Secret Admirer_ here had been sending me letters since the beginning of autumn. But it is only until now that he asked me about the ball. I'm not sure what to do."

"Do you have any idea who the source might be?" Silvermist stated as she approached Tinker Bell. She actually had someone in mind, but she still asked her tinker friend for confirmation.

"I—I'm not sure," Tinker Bell sighed, closing her eyes in deep thought. "No. It's impossible."

"Who, buttercup?" Rosetta spoke. "And why is it _impossible_?"

Tinker Bell looked up at her friends blushingly, trying with all her might not to smile. A little while later, though, she failed doing so. All the others looked at each other understandingly.

"Oh, I get it," Fawn smirked as she placed her hand on her chin. "Maybe, it's that Terrence guy."

Everyone started cheesing and poking Tink around.

"No, guys, stop it," Tink said between her snorts. "It can't be him. He's one of my best friends."

"But the letter did say '_I didn't want to ruin our friendship_'! It has to be him!" Iridessa beamed.

"I still don't know…"

"But, if it _is_ him, you'd agree?"

Tinker Bell paused for a while. "Maybe? He's my friend right? So, I guess agreeing to go with him wouldn't hurt, would it?"

"Tinker Bell, you're so naïve," Fawn tapped Tinker Bell's back. "Yes, he is your friend. But, if he is the letter-sender, going with him would not be a _friendly affair_ anymore. It would be more of a—um—boyfriend-girlfriend thing or whatsoever. He already confessed, and you approved."

"But if you don't, however," Rosetta whispered. "It's either you'll lose your tightness or you'll actually drift apart."

"What?" Tinker Bell laughed at the bizarreness of her friends' ideas. "Terrence is not like that. We will always be tight."

"I'm afraid that isn't the case Tink," Iridessa spoke up. "This is the real world, after all."

"So, what am I going to do?"

"Well," Fawn stated. "Do _you_ like him?"

Tinker Bell just laughed in response, but the others knew very well what that meant.

"Then go for it! But make sure it _really is_ him, first. As for now, don't reply!"

Silvermist, with her lips still twitched into a gorgeous smile, patiently watched as her friends continue bringing up more and more topics about the issue. So, she _was_ right. Tinker Bell _does_ like Terrence.

She was happy for her, she really was. The water fairy always knew Tinker Bell as someone who is really poor in decision-making; someone that easily gets carried away with her bursting emotions. In fact, she was really surprised to see her tinker friend so laid-back when she handed the letter to them, because, before she even got there, Sil was expecting Tink to explode all of her emotions out or cry on their shoulders. That is what she usually does after all. The raven-haired girl was just kind of surprised to see a different Tink right now.

Maybe that's the side-effect of liking someone—she thought—one unknowingly lets loose a whole different side of his or her personality the moment he or she feels something different. Though Tink didn't say (and she probably never will) that she does, the water talent can clearly sense the tinker's strong like for Terrence. It wouldn't be impossible for Tink's feelings to turn into love, if she isn't careful.

With her bronze eyes flickering with an unusual glow, Silvermist shifted her strong gaze towards Tinker Bell. There she is, her tinker friend, laughing aimlessly as she releases her insights to her and her friends. She and Silvermist had always been close. They had been like sisters. They shared almost _everything, _from the smallest, disposable stuff to the greatest memories the both of them made. Who would've thought that they also shared the _same_ feelings towards the _same_ person?

Just like how the river gushes to seek the answers hidden in the vast ocean, the water fairy's mind drifted far, forming up possibilities that could arrive within her and her friend's way.

"_Tinker Bell_," she thought, still intently looking at her fellow fairies, "_I am so sorry. I didn't know that you were my competition._"

Smiling, she tucked the stray strands of her hair behind her ear and faced downwards. "_But I will not lose. Not this time._"

* * *

**Sorry for any grammatical lapses, wrong spellings, typos or whatsoever. It was like, midnight last night when I wrote this. I had to stay awake because of the, you know, _homework_. **

**I have to admit, it's pretty freaky sitting inside your dark room during Halloween midnight. I get this feeling that someone's staring at me. From the window. Brrr. **

**Anyway, TTFN! God bless! :D HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**


	2. Discussions at the Dress Store

**A/N: Before I go on with the story, I would personally like to thank all of my wonderful readers, especially those who took a moment of their lives just to review. :D **

_**Silk Queen**__** – Thank you so much! I like TinkXTerrence pairings too, you know. I think they are so adorable together! :DD **_

_**Fairy-Nuff**__** – Thank you! **__** Here's the next chapter! Hope you like it. XD**_

_**Khinseindaing**__**– Oh, thank you so much! I'm happy that you like what I've come up so far. As for the pairing, I think Terrence and Silvermist are cute together, too, especially that time when she gave him advice about Tink. Haha. I'm actually a TinkXTerrence fan, but then I thought, why not try Sil for a change? XD Anyway, thanks again! **_

_**Felicia Marie**__** – I'm glad you like it! :D Here's the next chapter! (I hope you like it, too.) **_

_**Shani8**__** – Gee, thank you so much! :D I haven't seen Secret of the Wings yet because it's still not available in our country. I think. O.O But still, I'm looking forward to watching it! **__** I'm glad you like the story so far! I'll try my best to make it interesting. XD Well, happy reading! Here's the next chapter**__**!**_

**Disclaimer: I disclaim everything I have to disclaim. Done.**

* * *

_**Chapter Two – Discussions at the Dress Store**_

* * *

Dawn was still about to break when an exaggerated—not to mention _obnoxiously_ _loud_—clattering noise from the nearby nook woke Tinker Bell up. It was Thursday, she guessed, because she always knew Tinker's nook to be _constantly annoying_ during that day of the week.

She tried covering her face with her green blanket to block up the noise, but the rattling was, unfortunately, still too loud to even muffle. As the sound later intensified, she realized she had no choice but to get up.

Gathering all her willpower to fight her self-induced laziness, Tink jumped off her bed before drastically throwing her favorite pillow on the scruffy mattress cover. The half-asleep half-awake tinker fairy then unsteadily walked her way to her kitchen; scampering through her dish-enhancing inventions (or so she calls them) and reached for the green porcelain mug that sat idly on the cupboard.

As the blonde-haired girl tried to shoo her sleepiness away, thoughts of yesterday came rushing back to her, flooding her heart and stomach with a fluttering feeling that she _enjoyed_, yet _hated_, at the same time.

"No. No. Tinker Bell, focus! Don't let the whole letter-thing get into you. It's impossible for the letter to be from Terrence…duh," she quietly reprimanded herself as she desperately pressed the side of her mug upon her cheek. "I mean, why on Earth will he send you a letter? That's _stupid_! He won't do such a thing."

With these notions, she quickly filled her mug with coffee from her newly-built coffee-maker. She had always loved coffee, because it was practically kind of her _good-mood-o'-meter _booster_._ Somehow, that blackish-brown mixture of bitter but sweet flavor helps her calm her nerves.

_Well, speaking of calming nerves… _

The moment her sight collided with the view of her _SeedSpitter Premium_ on a nearby table, Tinker Bell's good-mood-o'-meter readings quickly dropped into a stunning _zero_. Argh, there it is again, the _cause_ of all her troubles.

If it wasn't for that worthless piece of _junk_, the tinker fairy's totally optimistic mood yesterday wouldn't have disappeared so sudden. If it at least _worked_ as planned when she presented it, things would've gone smoothly. If it didn't almost make the Minister of Autumn _plummet_ to _certain death_ yesterday (don't ask how), she should've been thinking of her one of a kind moment with the _letter_ until now. She should have been totally _ecstatic_, but _nooo_… Her invention had to ruin everything.

She was annoyed, embarrassed and undoubtedly _humiliated_ at the same time. Just the thought of her presentation yesterday made her want to _throw up_.

Talk about waking up on the wrong side of the—

_CRASH!_

"What's going on this time?" Tink crossly said as she walked to her door and opened it. There, she saw Terrence, raising his arms overstatedly as if he was suddenly paused from a melodramatic fall.

"Tink!" Terrence exclaimed after turning to Tink's direction. "I was—"

"What happened? And why is there a casserole on your foot?" said Tink, awkwardly pointing downward.

As if by adrenaline, Terrence quickly shook the casserole off. "Cooking lessons! For, um, the Ball. I'm one of the…um…chefs. I mean assistant chefs! You know, the ones that—" he stammered.

"Spill it Terrence," the blonde cut him off before taking a sip from her drink. "Not in a very good mood."

Terrence sighed. "I just tripped. That's all. Some tinker fairy's passing through when I was on my way here and—"

"No, that's not what I meant. I mean, what are you doing here?"

Tinker Bell isn't actually the cold-and-arrogant kind of girl, but, she kind of changes when one of her inventions fail. When her friends try to bring up this attitude problem to her, she would always tell them that her mood swings are things that only tinker fairies would understand.

Terrence cleared his throat. "Well… I…"

The tinker fairy raised her eyebrow.

"I… I was…"

"You were?"

"I was wondering if…"

"You were what?! I'm waiting, Terrence," Tink interjected impatiently. The sparrow man in front of her winced in surprise.

"I was just passing through," Terrence finally blurted out. He was such a bad liar; Tink already knew that something was up. "So, Tinker Bell. Uhh, fly with you later. Sorry to bother you."

The moment the sparrow man left, Tinker Bell took another small sip from her beloved coffee and placed her free hand on her hips. Terrence seemed to be hiding something from her these days.

"_Duh! That's because he is the letter-sender, you snail brain_," the inner Tinker Bell screamed inside her mind. "_Use your common sense sometimes… Sheesh._"

Surprised with her inner thoughts, Tinker Bell shook her head in protest and stepped back to close the door. Maybe she was getting too much coffee.

When she shifted her sight to the window a few feet away from her door, she suddenly saw a familiar green envelope; an exact replica of the envelopes she had been receiving. It was _Secret Admirer's_ letter for today, she presumed.

_Weird_.

Tinker Bell thought that she wouldn't receive any more letters after the mysterious sender's asking. Why does _S.A._ still need to send her letters anyway? He already asked.

And more importantly, how did the letter get there?

* * *

_At Crystal Mirrors Clothing Store, in a little while later…_

"It's official, sweet pea," said Rosetta, carefully assessing a pink and black cocktail dress that she held at eye length. "He's _S.A._"

"Yeah, Tink. It's pretty obvious," Iridessa stated matter-of-factly.

"But what if it was all a coincidence?" Tink protested. "What if –"

"What if what?" Fawn asked mockingly. "D'ya think the letter would just _magically_ write itself and _ninja_ its way to your house? Ha! I don't think so, Tink…"

Rosetta then turned to the girls after placing the pink dress back to the rack. "Fawn's right, sunflower. In fact, I don't think there's any more reason for you to doubt."

Tink rolled her eyes. There they go again…being optimistic and all. She liked her friend's undying support but she wished for them to at least stop giving her false hopes. "You guys are just saying that."

Fawn shook her head in objection. "Just look; he went to your house early in the morning without, _supposedly_, any particular reason, then…poof! There's a letter at your window. Who else do you think would bring that?"

"Umm, a mail sparrow man?" Tink joked.

"Har-har, _yeah_ _right_. Mail sparrow men don't put letters on windows."

Iridessa, picking up a yellow sundress from an old box under one of the shop's tables, spoke. "And even though we are still not sure who the real sender is, Terrence still kind of tops the list of suspects."

Tinker Bell shut up for a while as the girls continued raiding random piles of clothes in the shop. Maybe her friends are right. Maybe it is Terrence. But, if it's him then, will they still be friends?

'_It's either you'll lose your tightness or you'll actually drift apart.'_ Rosetta's reminders a day before rang clearly upon her memory. Lose their tightness? That can't happen, because she will never let it – even if it means responding positively to the letter. But, then again, doing so would erase each of them in their _friend zones_ and take them to the next level. Tink still doesn't know if she'll want that either.

"But," the tinker audibly murmured, "He said he was just passing through."

"That's because you scared him off, _Miss Playing-Hard-To-Get_!"Fawn snapped back.

Tinker Bell's suddenly dilated eyes glared at the animal fairy. "Miss Pla – that's absurd! Me, playing hard to get? Never! Never in a million years. Get real, Fawn. Why on Neverland would I play hard –"

She was stopped from her frantic speech when Dess articulated something that sounded a lot like a snort-like croak. Surprised, the four other fairies turned to her.

"Sorry," Dess forced back her giggles. "Got too carried away." Tink just rolled her eyes in response, particularly because she was used to Iridessa's peculiar, held back laughs.

"You're so gullible, Tink," Fawn nudged the tinker's arms. "Nevertheless, you're still scary."

"Whatever, Fawn."

"It's true, my pansy," Rosetta slapped Tinker Bell's back lightly. "Have you seen yourself freakin' out? He probably chickened out on asking you to be his date."

"You know, Tinker Bell, you should say sorry to him," Iridessa continued. "Yelling at someone _is_ pretty rude."

Tinker Bell slumped her head. "Do you really think so?"

"Of course Tink. Unless you want him to change his mind about asking you, then, carry on with your yelling."

* * *

A few minutes later, the girls finally picked out their respective outfits and modeled them one after another in front of the dressing rooms.

Fawn wore a brown one; a strapless animal-print dress that extended elegantly down to knee-length. The skirt-part of the dress, which was introduced by a brown ribbon woven from carefully chosen dry leaves, was veiled with a net-like black cloth. It was surprising to find that the animal fairy chose the dress herself.

Rosetta's dress was kind of simple, compared to most of her clothes. It was a beautiful pink cocktail dress carefully woven from silk; and is only accessorized by a brown fiber-like material that functioned as a belt.

Meanwhile, Iridessa picked out the yellow, one-shoulder sundress she was eyeing earlier. The dress had cute little ruffles at the edges, making the dress look like the _sun_ from top view.

Silvermist stepped out of the dressing room wearing a lovely sapphire-blue chiffon dress with a silver upper-part that covered the chest. It had small drop-shaped frills at the skirt's hem, which swayed with her every move.

While they were busy admiring their reflections on the mirror, Tinker Bell suddenly clapped her hands fanatically, thus breaking the silence.

"Your outfits are awesome! All you need now are matching shoes," she squealed.

The four of them looked towards the tinker's direction and realized that she hadn't picked out anything yet. Rosetta then sighed and pulled her over to a bunch of green dresses tucked beneath a wooden table.

"Here, darlin'," Rosetta said, handing Tink the mountain-pile of clothes. "Try these on."

"Actually," Tink replied, popping her head on the side so that Ro could see her. "I was planning _make_ my _own_ dress."

"What?" Fawn exclaimed. "You can't _make_ your own dress."

"Of course I can! All I need is some scissors, some green—"

Iridessa added another group of green outfits on the tinker's pile. "No, Tinker Bell. What Fawn is trying to say is that you _shouldn't_ make your own dress. That's not how it works around here."

"Now, try those on. Hurry!" Rosetta hastily pushed Tinker Bell inside the nearest dressing room.

Tink rummaged into the pile and put on an over-decorated green flower costume. She stepped out of the room with an uneasy look on her face.

Rosetta gasped while the others giggled silently.

"My, dandelion! Change that. You look like a celery!" the garden-talent screeched. Tinker Bell blew a stray strand of hair out of her face and stomped back to the dressing room. Next, she modeled a puff-sleeved dress that bulged at the bottom.

"No," Ro and Dess shook their heads in unison.

The blonde quickly went inside the room again and closed the door. After undergoing through a bunch of rejected outfits, Tinker Bell finally went out wearing a cross-strapped mini-dress that is adorned with gold designs at the edges. The dress' cloth was thinner than normal, making it flow elegantly down her knees like water. Genuine smiles curled up her friends' faces.

"Beautiful!" Fawn remarked. "I can hardly recognize you!" All the others nodded in agreement.

"So, this is it, then?" Tink asked.

"It's perfect! Terrence will be so proud of you, hun!" Ro beamed. "Now, hurry, tulip. I heard some other fairies coming this way. I don't want those _cowslips_ copying our _foxgloves_."

"_Cow_…what?" Fawn confusingly asked again. Rosetta paid no heed to her and brought all their dresses to the counter. She then perkily gave each of her friends their respective shopping bags and led the way towards the door. All the other fairies followed her example and floated out of the shop. All, except for Silvermist.

Noticing that one of them is missing, Fawn fluttered back to the building and found Silvermist still gazing at her newly-bought dress.

"Hey, Sil, is there something wrong?" Fawn said gently. "You haven't said a word since we got here."

Sil sighed as she placed the dress back to her paper bag.

"What? So you're not going to answer me?" the animal fairy stated impatiently.

"I'm sorry, Fawn," Sil mumbled. "I was just…thinking something through."

Fawn stared at the water fairy for a while and then crossed her arms in a stern manner. "This is about the letter, isn't it?"

Surprised, Silvermist cringed as her eyes widened. "What? T-the letter?"

"Yes, the letter," Fawn snapped back. "I noticed that you had been acting weird ever since the letter issue yesterday."

"It had only been one day. You _can't_ assess someone's changes in that small period of time."

"Really, Sil? _Really_? Staying silent, changing the subject, talking to yourself when you think no one's looking, staring out at nowhere… My, anyone close to you _will_ notice changes."

Silvermist fell silent before Fawn spoke once again. "I may look like a dimwit, but I'm not dumb. I sense things."

Trying to think of a way to get out of her situation, Silvermist stood up and glided towards the door. She laughed gently and said, "Oh Fawn. You must be imagining things. I'm perfectly fine. If I am acting weird, then, this has nothing to do with Tink's letter."

Fawn spun around just as Sil was about to turn the doorknob.

"I knew it," Fawn announced. "You're jealous, aren't you?"

Silvermist froze as she stopped in her tracks. _Did she just say, 'Jealous'?_


	3. Asking and Advising

**A/N: Hello guys, I'm back! Sorry for the late update. My family had problems these past few weeks, so I didn't had the time to 'type' this until now. My apologies. **

_**Shani8 - Hi Shani! Thank you so much! I'm glad you like it! To be real, I can't imagine Silvermist as the jealous type at first too, being the gentle girl and all. But I have seen so many people lose track of their personalities because of love. So I totally agree with you. :) **_

_**Silk Queen - Thank you! :D I'm glad you like it! Tink and Terrence are adorable, aren't they? :3 **_

_**Treacherous PinkSword - Heyy! XD Thanks for the review! I would love to reveal what happens next, but that would spoil the story for everyone, right? *laughs as PinkSword folds her arms* Anyway, thanks again! Here's the next chapter! **_

_**TheOceanCrumb - Hiiii! XD Thanks for reviewing! **_

_**Disco Jackson - Hello! Thank you! I'm glad you like the story! Oh, and thank you for the tips, they helped a lot. :) In case you see other errors in this chapter, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it. Haha. Anyway, welcome to Fanfiction! I hope you like it here. And I'm also hoping we could be good friends here. *smiles* Thank you, and I'm looking forward to your first story! ROCK ON FRIEND! \m/ **_

**Disclaimer: Again, I don't own Tinker Bell. **

* * *

_**Chapter Three – Asking and Advising**_

* * *

"You heard me," Fawn continued after seeing a stunned Silvermist. "You're jealous, right?"

The water fairy was at loss of words. Of all people, _oblivious_ Fawn noticed! If the animal fairy really did, then, it wouldn't be impossible for the others to know, too! Was she really _that_ obvious?

"I… I…" Sil stammered. Aside from flying out the room in a complete dramatic exit (which would be totally _awkward_), she had no other idea of how to escape this situation.

After mere seconds of silence, Fawn rolled her eyes and fluttered next to her friend. Placing a hand on Sil's slightly trembling shoulder, she whispered, "Hey… It's alright. It's normal for friends to feel nervous."

Confused, Silvermist looked up. Nervous? What is Fawn talking about?

"What?" she interrogated.

"I said, it's okay to feel nervous," Fawn repeated. The raven-haired fairy spun around to face the animal talent. "I mean, that's why you're acting weird, right? You feel jealous because Tink is pouring all of her attention to the letter. You're probably afraid that, if she gets a boyfriend, she'll forget us. That's it, right?"

Silvermist stood dumbstruck again, but this time; it's not because of anxiety – it's because of _relief_. She felt that a rock has been lifted from her very being after knowing that oblivious Fawn is still _oblivious_ of _everything_. She forced back her smiles and _acted_ drop-dead serious.

She waited for at least five seconds before lifting up her gaze. "If I say _yes_, what will you do?"

Fawn chuckled before patting Silvermist's head. "There, there. Don't worry so much. Tinker Bell will never do that. She'll never forget us. Especially you. You guys are pretty tight to break off that easily."

The water fairy twirled the side of her hair. "Do you really think so?"

"Yeah!" Fawn grinned. "And besides, I don't think Terrence will let Tink forget us. He's a pretty decent guy."

Hmm. _Decent_. Although Sil likes to hear that, she can't still quite agree that the word '_decent'_ fits as a description of Terrence. Because for her, he's _perfect_. Silvermist giggled with this thought.

"Hello," Fawn waved her hand in front of Sil's face. "Earth back to Silvermist? Anyone in there?"

Silvermist snapped back to reality. "W-what?"

"I said; you should go talk to Tink. To… you know… _sort_ things out. You can't keep all of your emotions locked up like this. Or else, you'll go crazy."

Silvermist tittered as she elbowed Fawn slightly. "Yeah right."

"It's true! Now, go talk to her."

"Thanks, Fawn. Oh, and will you drop these by my house. Thank you in advance!" Before Fawn could even complain, Silvermist quickly gave her the paper bag and zoomed out of the room.

* * *

_After some time… _

Not too far away from the Tinker's Nook lies a cozy and calm stream covered by the occasional lily pads, with boarders gracefully lined with dark green moss and dew-covered spider webs loosely draping beneath the slender grass' figures. Fishes happily swam their way towards the surface, gliding and flipping everytime an insect comes floating about. There are times when small butterflies sail across the waters, just to admire their wings' magnificent reflections. The place was almost paradise, if it wasn't for the yelling and cursing of an upset somebody nearby.

On the shore, behind the tall grasses sticking their heads out of the water, is Terrence, walking to and fro as he reprimanded himself audibly but unclearly.

"How can I be so _stupid_?!" He said and covered his face with his palm. "I had the chance, and I blew it. Good going, Terrence…"

The sparrow man sighed for a moment before slapping his face. "_Just passing through_? Man, what was I thinking?!"

Pausing from his agitated speech, Terrence decided to let out his feelings with a yell and a rock throw. Unfortunately, the rock made mistake on its route and inadvertently hit someone. _Hard_, I might add.

A splash resonated close from where Terrence was standing, causing the sparrow man to spring in surprise. "Who's there?"

The fairy, who Terrence just knocked out a while ago, sprouted out of the water, glaring daggers at the one who hit her. "What was that for?"

Contrary to how his victim looks at him, the sparrow man noticed that the voice he had heard didn't sound as _infuriated_ as he had expected – rather, it sounded like the asker was just simply _stating_ a question.

"Silvermist, are you all right?" Terrence rushed towards the soaked girl and helped her up on her feet. "I'm so sorry, I didn't see you there."

Silvermist flapped her wings gently to dry it off a bit. "Yeah, I think I kind of figured that out a while ago."

"I said I was sorry," Terrence repeated with a smirk. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"_Passing through_," Silvermist smiled. "I was going to Tink's house when I heard someone cursing. I drifted down a bit to check who it was, only to be whacked by a rock."

"Oh."

"And yes, your voice was _that_ loud."

Terrence did a mental facepalm for the embarrassment, but kept his physical self calm and grinning. The last thing he wants is to blurt out his agenda to _Tinker_ _Bell's_ girl best friend.

"I'm sorry… I was just—"

"Blaming yourself for blowing the chance?"

"Hey, how'd you—"

"I heard you, remember?"

Terrence stopped. "How much have you heard?"

Silvermist giggled. "From you being stupid."

'_Great_,' Terrence thought. '_She must think I'm a total weirdo now_.'

He fidgeted his hands to lighten his tension, and noticing this, Silvermist once again spoke. "But don't worry. I'll just pretend I don't know who you're talking about." She gave Terrence a playful wink as the both of them skipped their way back to land.

"Okay fine," he sighed in resignation and slumped into the sandy stream shore. "I'm having…um…_difficulty_…in asking someone to the ball."

Silvermist felt her heart leap in a sudden outpour of emotions. Whether it's a negative or positive one, she still couldn't tell. Of course, she knew very well that Terrence was talking about her tinker friend, yet she still felt quite delighted because of a part of her that kept insisting that it might be _her_ he was talking about. She was itching to confirm him who it was, but she held back for she doesn't want to feel any disappointment yet.

"Why?" was all that she could say.

"Well," he started off a bit slow. "It's…complicated. I have been wanting to ask her for like, forever. But when I finally got the chance, or sort of, I _chickened_ out."

The fairy laughed at his witty remark.

"No, I'm serious," Terrence chortled. "I totally panicked."

"Once again, I'm asking you. Why?"

"Well, I… I just don't know how to—"

"Why? You can tell me the truth."

"Fine. I—it's just… I'm afraid she might reject me. I know she treats me as a best friend and all. If I tell her, you know, _that_, she might never talk to me again. I don't want that to happen."

"Go on," she said as she patted his back.

Placing his head on his palms, he continued. "And besides, she doesn't seem to be in talking terms a while ago. Perhaps I said something wrong."

"Of course you didn't. Maybe she's just not in the mood."

"I hope so," he sighed. "Why does she have to make this so hard?"

Silvermist once again beamed at her sparrow man friend before staring at him intently. Terrence just keeps on becoming more and more interesting. "Because she has to. In this world, nothing is easy. And sometimes, the difficulty is for the better."

"What do you mean?"

"Let's put it like this," the girl placed a finger on her chin. "Let's say you're hungry."

"Hungry?"

"Yep. You're hungry. What will you do?"

"Eat?"

"Yes, eat. There's food on the table, and you eat it."

"Yeah."

"Easy as that right? But, what if there's no food available? And you're really _really_ hungry. What will you do?"

"I'll look for food."

"See. You will _look_ for it. It's pretty much the same with your situation with Ti—I mean the girl. If she doesn't show you any motives, then take it as a golden opportunity to show her how _badly_ you want her attention. Show her that while she's playing hard-to-get, you're putting your all your effort to…_um_…_look_ for her, or something. Do you get me?"

Grinning, Terrence looked at the ground. "Yeah, I think so." Silvermist's advices are always weird. It's a good thing they make sense, though.

"Thanks," he replied.

"You're welcome," she responded.

Before Silvermist could even indulge in the fluttering feeling building up inside her just now, a familiar voice broke her reverie. "Hey! Terrence! Silvermist!"

The two looked up to see Tinker Bell waving animatedly at them.

"Tinker Bell!" they chorused.

Tinker Bell's smile broke into a shy grin. She landed gently in front of her two friends. "Hi guys. I was looking for you."

"What brings you here?" asked Sil.

"I was wondering if I could talk to—" Tink faced Terrence. "—to Terrence for a while. Is it okay with you, Sil?"

Talk to him? Silvermist isn't quite comfortable to where this was going. Yes, she did give Terrence advice and all, but it doesn't mean she has given up already. She only did that to be in closer terms with him.

"Sure, no prob," she gave them another mischievous wink. "I'll leave you two _lovebirds_ alone."

When Tink and Terrence were finally alone (or so they _thought_), the girl adjusted her dress and started talking politely to Terrence. It was really unlikely of her, to be exact, because based on the attitude she had shown earlier, it seemed like she was a totally different person now.

"So Terrence," she continued. "I want to apologize for what happened earlier."

The dust-keeper can't help smiling. "You don't need to be sorry about anything, Tink."

"No, I _have_ to say sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you. I was just so caught up with this…this…_project failure _thing that I let my anger get the best of me. I'm really sorry, Terrence. It won't happen again, I promise."

"Really, Tink, it's no big deal. I understand—"

"Are we still friends?"

Hearing this, Terrence was reminded of the consequences of being in the _friend zone_. What if Tink really thinks of him only as a friend? If she does, then, he has absolutely _no_ chance.

"Of course, Tink," he said as he smiled.

But then again, being friends with the one you like undeniably makes things more comfortable for both parties. Terrence remembered the advantages of being able to go to Tink's home without any particular reason, to talk to her in a _non-awkward_ manner, or to simply stroll with her to somewhere. He figured that it was much better to see your crush's good and bad sides than to simply see her "_public_" personality.

"Hey Terrence," Tinker Bell beamed, ever so sweetly. "To make it up to you, I'm going to spend an entire day with you."

Terrence felt his heart leap. What is Tink saying?

"A-an entire—"

"Yeah. When you're not busy that is. We'll go strolling all over Pixie Hollow, just like the old times! Like a date!"

"A d-date?"

Tinker Bell flushed after seeing her sparrow man friend's face as red as a tomato. "No! I didn't mean it like that! I mean…like a _friendly_ date…I mean walk. Not the _couple_ kind of—"

"Yeah, of course not. Just the friend to friend—" Terrence cut her off.

"Yes, a friendship…_thing_," Tink let out a nervous laugh.

"Yeah," they uttered in unison, both looking at different directions.

Their sheer silence broke off when Terrence decided to do his next "_move_".

"So… Saturday then?" he said.

"Saturday," Tinker Bell smiled at him as she turned to leave. When she was about two meters away, Terrence did a muted '_success!_' leap, before hastily flying off to the opposite direction. Things finally worked themselves out for the both of them, he thought.

Meanwhile, behind a thick grass not too far away from her previous position, Silvermist stood stunned after eavesdropping on her friends' conversation.

"They are going on a date?" she asked, particularly no one. Great. _Her _advice led to Tink and Terrence's "_friendship stroll_", much to her dismay. What was she thinking? Brilliant, Silvermist. Just _brilliant_.

What will she do now? Go _noble_ and let her best friend and the love of her life fall in love? _Nu-uh_. Never. She's not that stereotype of girl.

Right now, her only option to stop her friends' date is to _persuade_ Tinker Bell to officially _cancel_ it. And that is _exactly _what she is going to do tomorrow.

The question is, will Tink _agree_?

* * *

**A/N: I'm planning something in the next chapter. Haha. So, stay tuned!**


	4. A Not-So-Secret Sender

**A/N: If this chapter is too cheesy or whatsoever, I'm very sorry. XD Once again, I would like to thank my wonderful readers and those who reviewed. XD**

_**Tangled4ever - Hello! Thank you so much for the review! :) Here's the next chapter! :D**_

_**Shani8 - Thank you again for the review! :D Thank you so, so much for the constant reviews, and I want you to know that I really appreciate them. XD I guess I want them all to win, too, though I can't still think very coherently right now so I'm not so sure how I'll do it. But anyway, thank you again! You make me smile! *hugs Shani in a bear hug* **_

_**Silk Queen - Hello Silk Queen! I want to thank you too for your constant reviews, and I also want you to know that you're very much appreciated. :D Yeah, and I pity Sil too. XD Anyways, thanks again and I'll try my best. XDD *pulls Silk Queen into a group hug* **_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tinkerbell. And Silvermist. And Terrence. And the others. Though I would _love_ to.**

* * *

_**Chapter 4 – A Not-So-Secret Sender**_

* * *

The next day, when the golden sun was still too shy to break free from the blue shadows of the distant mountain ranges, Silvermist glided up the towering leaves that poked out of the still dormant water surrounding her floating wooden house. She moved slowly, occasionally looking down upon her expressionless reflection on the translucent pond.

She isn't sure why she had to go to Tinker Bell's house _that_ early anyway, though she guessed that it may be due to anxiety. She always does things sooner, or rather faster, than the usual when that _thing_ bothers her.

"Now, what should I say?" she mused as she gathered a dew drop from a flower she had passed by. "She has to help me on Saturday or something? No. That won't work."

She kept on murmuring made up excuses to make her friend go with her and cancel the 'date', but she rejected all of them because she figured that she was becoming too cliché. Her excuses sound totally made-up too; that she was sure Tinker Bell would notice.

She kept on flying, floating about the misty Pixie Hollow floor that still hid beneath the vague dawn darkness. Her thoughts, like they always did, flew with her and mingled with all the stray possibilities of imagination.

Soon, there she was, only a few wing beats until Tink's house. She landed on the dirt floor silently, then gazed once again at her reflection on the dew drop.

"Oh well," Silvermist breathed. "I guess I'll just have to wing it."

She decided to walk the rest of the path towards the tinker's house, to buy her more time to think. Edging her way through the dirt road littered with the usual early morning twigs and leaves, Silvermist _inadvertently_ recollected a memory that she had wished she _didn't_ remember.

It was about a sparrow man, with glistening blue eyes that sparkled with humor, calling her name cheerfully from a distant range. She could remember herself responding to him, too, with her voice filled with joy and excitement. At first, the memory was all in a blur. But when it tried to focus, Silvermist quickly shook it away and proceeded walking.

"Focus, Silvermist," she had reminded herself. "Remember, this is what you want. Tinker Bell gets too much. There's no stopping you now."

And then she walked, quicker yet gentler, until she reached another giant grass obstacle before getting to Tinker Bell's house.

"Seriously," she grumbled as she released the dew drop to assist herself to pass through. "What is up with these things? Perhaps this is the reason why we're born with wings."

When she finally got through, she placed her hands on her hips and looked up at the tinker's elevated kettle house.

"Let's just hope you're already awake," she muttered under her breath and flapped away.

To Silvermist's surprise, _someone_ arrived in front of Tink's house way ahead of her. It was a thin, red-haired guy in a green garb; back turned against her, while seeming to be doing something _utterly_ _important_ by the window. Sil took a step closer to confirm who it was.

"Bobble?" she called, surprised with what she had just discovered.

Bobble quickly turned around and struggled to prevent himself from losing balance when he saw Sil.

"_Oh my pots and kettles! _What are you doing here Miss Silvermist?!"

He held a green envelope with his left hand, and realizing that Silvermist might spot it, he quickly hid it behind his back.

"The question is: what are _you_ doing here?" she snapped back.

Bobble staggered for a while but successfully restored his composure after a few seconds. "I—I'm sorry. I was just...going to give something to Miss Bell."

"Oh you mean the envelope?" Silvermist crossed her arms.

"Wh—what envelope?"

"The one you're hiding from me. I saw it, you know."

The sparrow man first gave her straight look, but it quickly melted into an expression of someone having a _nervous breakdown_. He grabbed Silvermist by the arm and dragged her off to someplace private.

* * *

"Okay fine!" he gave up, covering his face with his hands after they reached a small waterfall nearby.

Perhaps he chose a waterfall because it was peaceful there, and at the same time loud, that the sound of pouring water will somehow prevent someone from hearing their conversation.

"What?" Silvermist confusingly asked.

"I admit it! I have been sending her the letters! It was me all along!" he continued, gesturing exaggeratedly with his every word.

"Really?" A smirking Silvermist responded. She was sort of amused to see Bobble all tensed. He looked like a pretty easygoing guy in his normal state, much different from now.

"It was me okay!" The sparrow man went on and on about how _stupid_ he thought his anonymous letter idea was, and Silvermist was forced to listen all the way. When Bobble was done, he slumped into the mossy ground and hid his face underneath the small envelope.

"I'm sorry, Miss Silvermist. When you tell Miss Bell that it was _me_ all along, tell her I'm sorry too."

Silvermist followed him and sat on his side. "Well, that's too bad," she smiled, "because I'm _not_ telling her a thing about this."

The tinker talent swiftly sat up. "You're _not_?"

"What good will it do to me to blurt out someone's business? I never thought of it as fair," Silvermist looked at him sympathetically, which made Bobble guilty for jumping to conclusions.

"I—I'm so sorry, Miss—"

"Please, call me Sil."

"Sil," he scratched the back of his head. "I'm sorry… I panicked."

"It's okay. Besides, it appears as if you're holding back what you feel for a _long_ _time_ now. It's okay for you to _babble_ it all in here."

Bobble sighed. "I guess I should. At least I know I can trust you."

She just grinned and response.

"So, you're probably thinking why I did that…that…that _corny_ thing."

"Yes, yes I am."

The sparrow man sighed once again before giving the envelope to Silvermist. "Well, I—I was just scared to ask her in person, that's all. I know Miss Bell fancies this Terrence guy, and I'm up to nothing on competing with him."

Silvermist kept quiet and gestured for Bobble to go on.

"I tried to let them be, but, time after time, I realized how unfair that is on my side. I mean, I liked Miss Bell first."

Silvermist hid her laugh, but Bobble still noticed, thus making him blush. "Oh this is _embarrassing_."

"No, please, carry on Bobble."

He kind of hesitated, but then went on after some time. "When she first arrived, I already felt something different. I didn't want to, but I guess it wasn't my choice."

Upon Bobble's words, Silvermist placed her hands on her chest. She recalled she had felt the same.

"I can't possibly describe how delighted I was to find out she's a tinker… Of course, I was always happy when we get tinkers, but still… It was different with her. Love at first sight, I guess."

He paused and Sil handed him the letter back.

"Things were good, until _Terrence_ came along. They got really close, that later, I lost hope. But I couldn't blame Terrence, could I? He was a great guy, and practically a _better person_ for Miss Bell than me…"

"I just sent this letter out of false hope. Hope that Miss Bell might agree and go to the dance with the sender; that she'll later discover to be me. By then, I might be able to muster up the courage and confess to her. Though I'm still not sure I can do that… I have the _worst_ love life ever."

By the look in Bobble's watery eyes, Silvermist knew that Bobble felt pain for a long time. She understood his strength and patience with his impossible situation, and once again fathomed that she _somehow_ experienced the same.

"Shh," she consoled as she stroked his back. "It's not _that_ bad."

Bobble laughed sarcastically. "Easy for _you_ to say. No offence, Miss—I mean Sil, but, I don't think you understand. Unlike me, _everyone_ likes you."

Silvermist once again gave him a sweet smile and set her eyes at a far away distance. "You now Bobble, I like Terrence."

"What?!" Bobble yelled in complete shock and disbelief. "But, I thought you and Miss Bell are—"

"—are tight. I know. And we are. _Me_ liking him was not my choice, either."

For a moment, the sparrow man fell silent and studied the edges of his envelope. "I'm sorry."

"You said that for the _umpteenth_ time," the fairy giggled. "But no worries. It doesn't matter."

"So, we're pretty much the same?"

"Sort of," Sil smiled a sad smile. "But mine is way more _complicated_."

"How?"

"Long story. But since you told me _so much_, I guess it would only be fair to tell you…_if_ you are willing to listen."

The sparrow man adjusted his goggles and grinned _cheesily_ at the water fairy. "You got yourself a listener, Miss!"

Silvermist pulled her knees closer to her chest and wrapped her arms around them, as her eyes drifted from the crystal-clear water to the early morning azure sky. Silence reigned between them for a moment, while the gush of falling water became more soothing by the second.

She let out a loud sigh, as if she had just finished knitting the entire story in her mind and was just waiting for the right moment to start.

"Do you know of the Storm War?" she began.

"The Storm War? You mean the rebellion of the Leader of the storm talents to the kingdom years ago?"

"Yes, _that_ Storm War."

"Aye, I do," Bobble's sadness subsided. "It has been on the story-telling talents' production a year ago. I remember, it says that a story-telling fairy herself rescued the entire Pixie Hollow by doing a ritual. The production says that a prophecy once stated that the only way to cease the war was for someone to sacrifice his or her own life. But, the fairy somehow broke the prophecy, and saved the Hollow in the process. She's still here, Se—"

"Serenity, one the Queen's Royal Advisers, I know."

"And the youngest, too, about the same age as us. Anyway, what about the Storm War?"

"Well," Silvermist rested her head gingerly on her pulled up knee. "My story here starts before that rather '_historical_' event… When I _first_ fell in _love_…"


End file.
